1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having adaptive pulse shaping control mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have advantages of a thin profile, low power consumption, and low radiation, and are broadly adopted for application in media players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computer displays, and flat screen televisions. The operation of a liquid crystal display is featured by modulating the voltage drop across opposite sides of a liquid crystal layer for twisting the angles of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer so that the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer can be controlled for illustrating image with the aid of light source provided by a backlight module. In general, a liquid crystal display having gate pulse shaping mechanism comprises a plurality of pixel units, a source driver, a plurality of gate drivers, and a gate pulse modulation unit. The source driver is employed to provide plural data signals furnished to the pixel units. The gate pulse modulation unit is utilized for providing a gate signal modulation voltage according to a shaping control signal and a high-level gate signal reference voltage. The gate drivers are put in use for generating plural gate signals furnished to the pixel units according to the gate signal modulation voltage and a low-level gate signal reference voltage. The pixel units are employed to illustrate image through performing pixel voltage writing operations based on the data signals and the gate signals. However, while inputting the gate signal modulation voltage to the gate drivers, an occurrence of the shaping interval delay difference is likely to incur different pulse falling depths corresponding to different gate signals, which in turn causes an occurrence of different feed-through voltages. That is, the problem of image flickering and color-shift phenomena cannot be completely solved by the prior-art gate pulse shaping mechanism, and the image quality of the liquid crystal display cannot be enhanced significantly.